A New Beginning
by Themisto's-Heart
Summary: Leonardo loves Ezio, but can he trust the notorious lady-killer with his heart or is their relationship already doomed?


**A NEW BEGINNING**

SUMMARY: Leonardo loves Ezio, but can he trust the notorious lady-killer with his heart or is their relationship already doomed?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Beware. English is not my first language, but I hope the story is readable. And it's been ages since I last played AC, so I hope Ezio and Leonardo aren't too out of character.

* * *

**LEONARDO**

The morning sun was slowly making its way across the stone floor of Leonardo's bedroom. The artist watched the patches of light. He was resting comfortably on his side, with a strong arm curled around his waist. Usually he would already be up and back in his atelier, but today he made an exception. The arm that was thrown so possessively around him belonged to Ezio, who was still sleeping peacefully, which was highly unusual for the younger man. Leonardo sighed softly. He knew he should feel content and happy, but he couldn't suppress the small knot of worry that was burning in his chest. Ezio had visited him last night. The younger man had seemed a bit withdrawn and preoccupied and suddenly Ezio had blurted out that he was in love with the artist. Leonardo had been stunned. He had always dreamed of hearing these words from the assassin, but he was suspicious.

Of course he believed Ezio, it was obvious that the assassin was somewhat infatuated with him, but how long would these feelings last? Ezio was still young and his reputation warned Leonardo of attaching himself too firmly to the assassin. Who knew how long he would be interested in the artist? Ezio was known for his wandering eyes and hands, and Leonardo was reasonably sure that sooner or later he would forget about his promises and sweet words and look for other lovers. Leonardo wasn't angry with Ezio. The younger man simply couldn't help himself. He simply was that way and the artist had to accept that or nip their blooming relationship in the bud. Maybe it would be better for them both if he ended this affair before it really started. Leonardo wasn't sure if he would be able to swallow the inevitable hurt. This could ruin their friendship. This _would_ ruin their friendship. He knew all that, and still he didn't want to tell Ezio to leave. Not for the first time the artist cursed himself for a fool. Why was he so attached to the assassin? Yes, Ezio was a beautiful man. This and his natural charm made him highly desirable, but Leonardo knew a lot of other beautiful and charming people, who would surely value his love more than the flighty assassin. Yes, he loved Ezio and there was still living a tiny bit of hope in him that maybe one day the younger man would reciprocate this feeling. Leonardo sighed again and turned to his left side. Ezio's grip tightened a fraction and he grunted softly, but he showed no signs of waking. Leonardo studied the relaxed face beside him. Warmth spread in his chest. He felt content. He could stay here forever and watch the graceful lines of Ezio's face. He reached out and gently traced the scar over the younger man's lips. This little flaw made the assassin even more beautiful in Leonardo's eyes. He gently caressed Ezio's slightly stubbled cheek. Leonardo was suddenly aware that golden eyes were studying him. There was a strange expression on Ezio's face, an expression Leonardo couldn't read. Suddenly the younger man leaned forward and kissed Leonardo gently on the mouth. The artist was stunned again. He never would have expected that Ezio would be such a gentle lover. He had expected passion and wildness and not these… these loving gestures. It was almost disconcerting. Ezio pulled back, smiled softly at the artist and whispered, "I love you, Leonardo."

Leonardo's throat felt suddenly tight. He hadn't expected this either. Should he take his chances and confess his love too? He had always been a truthful person, but now he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. He just wanted to be sure that Ezio's feelings werereal. Leonardo didn't say anything. He simply leaned forward and kissed Ezio again. He hoped that would be enough for the moment.

* * *

Leonardo was fully focused on his newest painting. He wasn't really satisfied with his work and was busy repainting some parts. Since Ezio's declaration of love and their first night together Leonardo felt strange. His deception gnawed at him. After three weeks Ezio's ardor seemed unbroken, but the artist was still suspicious.

A knock on the door startled Leonardo out of his concentration and a few seconds later the heavy door swung open and admitted Ezio into the room. The assassin carried an armload full of roses into the atelier. His hood was still up but Leonardo could nonetheless see the brilliant smile on his face. His eyes returned to the roses. The artist's distrust returned tenfold. Why did Ezio bring him such an excessive gift? Was this an attempt to soothe the assassin's guilty conscience? Had Ezio already strayed? It was a likely explanation. A very likely explanation. The welcoming smile on Leonardo's lips froze and he numbly let himself be kissed by the assassin. He didn't really listen to Ezio's exuberant greeting and to his further declarations of love and devotion. He was still staring at the roses and tried to keep his calm.

* * *

Five days later Ezio visited Leonardo again. He brought fine wine and they spent an almost romantic night together. Leonardo didn't sleep for a second. Ezio seemed to sleep just fine.

* * *

A week later Ezio returned again. This time he brought Leonardo fine oil paints in mesmerizing colors and more sweet and meaningless words. Leonardo was still trying to keep his calm.

* * *

Three days later Ezio dropped by. He brought no gift, only more loving (fake) words and gentle embraces. Leonardo endured it again mostly silent.

* * *

Two weeks later Ezio brought him a damaged hidden blade, exotic spices, and nearly unbearably affectionate behavior. Leonardo had to forcibly restrain himself from lashing out at the assassin. There was no way he could remain his gentle and friendly self. Practically every waking moment he was envisioning Ezio with one of the courtesans. It drove him nearly up the walls. His work – usually a source of calm and order – couldn't soothe him any longer. He felt increasingly aggressive and he couldn't maintain his façade any longer.

"Leonardo… Are you alright?"

Ezio's tentative voice interrupted his angry musings. Leonardo's head whipped up from the repair of the hidden blade and he fixed the younger man with a stare. "To tell you the truth, no, I am not alright. Not at all."

Seemingly genuine concern flitted over Ezio's face. He leaned over the table and closed a gentle hand over Leonardo's right wrist. His voice sounded worried, when he asked, "What happened? Is it a patron?"

Leonardo yanked his arm out of Ezio's tender hold. He battled the strong impulse to scream and rail at the assassin. No. He wouldn't stoop this low. He needed to calm himself. When he was calm he could talk to Ezio. Explain to the younger man that he wanted to end their relationship and resume their companionable friendship. They were simply not made for each other. It would be better for them. Ezio wouldn't need to lie any longer and Leonardo could focus back onto his work. He took a deep breath and resumed his work on the blade. The sooner it was fixed, the sooner he could send Ezio away. There was no way he would let him spent the night here at the atelier.

"What is wrong with you, Leonardo? You seem so… so distanced lately."

"Please, let us not talk today about it. I'm… I'm simply tired."

The lie tasted bitter on Leonardo's tongue, but it was better than the alternative. Tonight he wasn't up to this. Ezio thankfully fell silent and let him work in peace.

Finally Leonardo had fixed the damaged mechanism of the hidden blade and returned it to Ezio, who strapped it with a soft murmur of thanks back on his wrist. Leonardo rose from the table and put his tools away. He cleared his throat and said without looking at Ezio, "Do you mind if I sleep alone tonight? I'm tired and I feel not well."

He heard that the assassin rose from his chair. He expected him to leave, but Ezio spoke instead, "Do you love me, Leonardo?"

The artist felt like someone had hit him with a cudgel. He hadn't expected this question. Leonardo wanted already to dissuade, to reassure the younger man with some half-hearted explanation, but he stopped himself. Ezio had sounded deadly serious and he owed him the truth even if the assassin regularly lied to him. Leonardo was better than that. For a few moments he pondered how to answer that question, and then he slowly said, "You are a good friend, Ezio. I value our friendship." He faltered for a second. "And I think you are a very desirable man. You are beautiful. I admire your body. I greatly enjoyed our nights together." He raised his eyes and fixed Ezio with a firm look. "I should never have let this go this far. I should have stopped you on our first night together, but alas I'm only a man after all. I wanted to be seduced by you. But I think we should end this… fling. It won't work out. It will be better for both of us."

Ezio was staring at him like he had sprouted a second head. There was some emotion reflected in his eyes that Leonardo couldn't decipher. Was it upset that he had ended their relationship and not the assassin? Before the artist could further ponder the younger man's strange look, he asked again, "Do you love me, Leonardo?"

His voice sounded strange. Strangled. The artist harrumphed softly and answered truthfully, "I think that my love is wasted on you, Ezio."

There. He had said it. Leonardo expected anger from the younger man. Wild denials. A scene. But Ezio was only looking wordlessly at him, an expression of bewilderment and hurt on his face. Why the hell was the younger man _hurt_? It was ridiculous. If someone here had the right to be hurt, then it was Leonardo! He had been cheated on again and again and again, and then been placated with worthless gifts and false words of love! What did Ezio expect of him? Leonardo's voice sounded cold and impersonal when he said, "You should leave now."

Ezio practically fled out of the atelier.

* * *

**EZIO**

Suddenly Ezio woke. Someone gently stroked his cheek. For a second he thought that he was under attack, but he discarded that idea immediately. It was ridiculous. An attacker would hardly caress his face. And he remembered last night. He opened his eyes. Leonardo was looking with a strangely contemplative expression at him. Ezio's heartbeat quickened. Finally he could call the artist his. All these years he had been in love but he had never dared to tell Leonardo. He always had been afraid how the other man would react to a confession of love. His feelings had mounted and mounted and yesterday he had simply blurted out his thoughts. He had planned nothing; he had simply told Leonardo how he felt. And to his amazement Leonardo had been receptive to him. They had spent the night together; the best night of Ezio's life. Since the death of his father and brothers he had never been happier than this night. And he planned to stay this way. He would make Leonardo happy as well. His philandering days were officially over now. Now that he had the man he loved, he didn't need anybody else. And his reputation had really been exaggerated. Ezio was the first to admit that he liked women (and sometimes men) and he had been sometimes a bit lecherous, but he had been celibate for some time now. Every time he had been with a partner the only thing he had been able to think about had been Leonardo. So his encounters had gotten pretty pointless and sometimes even depressing for him. And now he had the real thing.

Ezio leaned forward and kissed Leonardo. He poured his whole love into the gentle contact. When he broke the kiss he smiled and added for good measure, "I love you, Leonardo."

Leonardo seemed a bit overwhelmed. He didn't answer, he merely kissed Ezio again. The younger man happily returned the kiss, but he couldn't deny that he was a bit dismayed. He wanted to hear a declaration of love from the artist. He needed to hear it. But maybe Leonardo needed a bit more time. Their relationship had changed rather abruptly. Ezio resolved that he would wait patiently for the other man.

* * *

Ezio was on his way to Leonardo, when he found the hidden rose garden. Someone had planted a sea of red roses in a concealed courtyard between some unremarkable looking buildings. For a few minutes Ezio simply looked at the abundance of flowers, and then he cautiously entered the courtyard. Ezio unsheathed one of his knives and started to gather some of the roses. He wanted to surprise Leonardo with them. Three weeks ago they had spent their first night together. Ezio was still almost obscenely happy. Life was better than good. Leonardo still hadn't said that he loved Ezio, but the assassin was still confident that it was only a matter of time.

After a few minutes Ezio was back on the rooftops and made his way towards Leonardo's home. He hoped the artist was alone. And his hopes were confirmed. Leonardo was painting. Ezio couldn't help but grin. He was elated to see his love again and there was that adorable little frown on Leonardo's face. Ezio deposited the roses into the artist's arms and kissed him. He was aware that Leonardo was preoccupied. Maybe it was just a demanding new patron, which was annoying the artist. Ezio decided that Leonardo needed some cheering-up. So he threw himself with gusto onto his new task. It was no hardship after all.

* * *

Five days later Ezio climbed through one of Leonardo's windows. He had had a strenuous day and wanted nothing more than to rest beside his love. He had brought a bottle of fine wine (purchased, not stolen) and he was grinning like crazy when he spotted the artist. Ezio couldn't get enough of Leonardo and they spent a romantic night together. As always Ezio was sleeping peacefully and dreamless beside Leonardo and on the next morning he felt like a new man.

* * *

A week later Ezio was practically bouncing in front of Leonardo's door. During his latest assassination he had happened across paints. Oil paints in strange and beautiful colors. Ezio had no problem in admitting that he was something of a cretin when it came to art, but even he could see how precious these colors were. Leonardo would be ecstatic when he saw these treasures. After the disposal of his mark he collected the colors and made his way posthaste to Leonardo.

"Leonardo! Love! Look what I got for you!"

He presented the colors with obvious pride and Leonardo seemed engrossed in them. He thanked the assassin warmly and Ezio was fairly glowing with this praise. This was what he had always wanted. He wanted to make the artist feel cherished and loved and he would give everything he had to achieve this goal.

Leonardo was still a bit reluctant but Ezio knew that the other man loved him. He knew it.

* * *

Three days later Ezio sidled into Leonardo's atelier. Today he had no presents; he only wanted to see his love. He'd had a terrible day and he needed some peace and rest. And the best place for peace and rest and love was with Leonardo. The artist was sitting at his table and tinkering with some mechanical parts. Ezio watched him for a long moment. Warmth was spreading in Ezio's chest. He could stand here and look at Leonardo for eternity. He had finally gotten what he'd ever wanted. A soft smile tugged at his lips and he made his presence finally known. Leonardo startled a bit. Ezio's smile grew wider, but it abruptly vanished when he saw the artist's expression. Leonardo looked perturbed. Of course Ezio knew how important the work was for Leonardo and he hoped he hadn't interrupted anything vital. Maybe he should have knocked.

"I hope I haven't interrupted you, love. I'm sorry, if I'm disturbing you."

Leonardo made a noncommittal sound and turned back to his work. For a moment Ezio felt rejected. He had sensed on previous meetings that Leonardo was absentminded and almost dismissing towards the younger man. And most importantly the artist still hadn't told Ezio that he loved him too.

Maybe Ezio was too forward. Maybe he expected too much. But then Leonardo didn't seem to mind their nights together. Ezio debated internally if he should confront the artist. But in the end he couldn't bring himself to shatter the peace between them. He kept his silence.

* * *

Two weeks later Ezio returned to the atelier. The mechanism of his hidden blade was damaged and he needed Leonardo's help. And he had found some exotic spices that he wanted to present to Leonardo. He knew the artist would like them. And he was looking forward to a quiet night with his lover.

Leonardo's greeting had been a bit distracted, but he had readily started his repairs. Ezio sat at the table and watched his lover work. The frown on the artist's face got deeper and the assassin wondered what was bothering the other man.

"Leonardo… Are you alright?"

Leonardo's head whipped up and he fixed Ezio with a terrifying stare. After a tense moment he gritted out, "To tell you the truth, no, I am not alright. Not at all."

Concern raced through Ezio. He leaned over the table and gripped Leonardo's right wrist. He wanted to reassure the other man.

"What happened? Is it a patron?"

Leonardo had oftentimes complained about unreasonable patrons and maybe he'd had a run-in with one.

Ezio was surprised when Leonardo suddenly yanked his arm out of his light hold. The artist was taking deep breaths. It looked like he was trying to calm himself. But why? A sick feeling spread in Ezio's stomach. Something was wrong between them and he simply didn't know what it was. He tried so hard and it still didn't work out.

"What is wrong with you, Leonardo? You seem so… so distanced lately."

"Please, let us not talk today about it. I'm… I'm simply tired."

Ezio felt stunned. Had Leonardo really lied to him right now? But why?

Leonardo had finally fixed the damaged mechanism and wordlessly returned it to Ezio. The assassin numbly took the weapon and mumbled his thanks while he strapped it back on his wrist. Leonardo grabbed his tools and stored them away. He cleared his throat and said without looking at the assassin, "Do you mind if I sleep alone tonight? I'm tired and I feel not well."

Ezio slowly rose from his chair. He knew that Leonardo expected him to leave, but he couldn't. He _needed_ to know the truth.

"Do you love me, Leonardo?"

The artist stared silently at him. Ezio could see how it worked behind his forehead. He finally said slowly, "You are a good friend, Ezio. I value our friendship." He paused for a moment. "And I think you are a very desirable man. You are beautiful. I admire your body. I greatly enjoyed our nights together." He raised his eyes and stared firmly at Ezio. "I should never have let this go this far. I should have stopped you on our first night together, but alas I'm only a man after all. I wanted to be seduced by you. But I think we should end this… fling. It won't work out. It will be better for both of us."

Ezio was aware that he was staring disbelievingly at Leonardo. What was the man talking about? A fling? They had more than a fling! He had given everything he had and Leonardo was talking about a _fling_? Despair was threatening to choke him. He asked again, "Do you love me, Leonardo?"

The artist snorted softly and answered, "I think that my love is wasted on you, Ezio."

Ezio felt like someone had opened his chest and was squeezing his heart. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Leonardo didn't love him. Their encounters had only been about sex for him, not love. Ezio felt crushed. He wasn't good enough. Again he wasn't good enough.

Leonardo's cold voice carved through his confused thoughts, "You should leave now."

Leonardo didn't need to tell him this twice. Ezio needed to get out of here before he embarrassed himself further. With burning eyes he fled out of the atelier.

* * *

**LEONARDO**

Leonardo stood in the middle of his atelier and studied his latest painting. It was rubbish. Since his confrontation with Ezio nine days ago he hadn't been able to work. He hadn't been able to sleep. He hadn't been able to eat. To tell the truth he felt like dying. And he was angry. Angry at Ezio for leading him on like this, for hurting him like this. And angry at himself for being so easily deceived. He should have known that the younger man would break his heart.

A sharp knock on his door jolted Leonardo out of his thoughts. For a split second he thought that it was Ezio but he chased this unwelcome thought almost angrily away. Nonsense!

Leonardo opened the door. Rosa was standing there and offered a small smile. "Good afternoon, Leonardo. May I come in?"

"Of course, Rosa. Please."

Rosa sidled into the atelier and accepted Leonardo's invitation to sit down. She looked strained and after some idle and unimportant chit-chat, she finally asked, "Leonardo, you and Ezio are close friends, right?"

The artist had to swallow. Their friendship was probably ruined forever, but he didn't want to talk with Rosa about his heartbreak. So he only nodded.

"I'm worried about Ezio. He's so… withdrawn lately. Did he tell you something?"

Bless Rosa's caring heart. Leonardo suppressed a sigh and answered carefully, "No. We haven't spoken for some time."

"It's just that I thought he finally found someone. He seemed so happy. And now all's changed."

"What… What do you mean, Rosa?"

"Well, he hadn't visited the courtesans in months. He still flirted with them, but he spent his nights always alone. And he was smiling the whole damn time. Now he barely leaves his rooms. I don't think that he sleeps. I tried to talk to him, but he brushed me off. Antonio and Theodora weren't lucky either. I thought that maybe he talks to you. He needs a friend right now."

Leonardo didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what Rosa had told him. "He didn't visit the courtesans?"

"Not once. Will you talk to him?"

He nodded. "Yes. We'll talk."

Rosa's relief was palpable and she enthusiastically thanked Leonardo for his help. He numbly listened to her ramblings. His thoughts were far away. Ezio had been faithful to him. He had not strayed. His confessions of love and his gifts hadn't been signs of a guilty conscience, they had been genuine. And Leonardo had spat on these offerings. He needed to apologize.

* * *

**EZIO**

"Ezio… Can I talk to you?"

The assassin sat slumped on the ledge of his window, his legs were dangling outside, and he fixedly stared at the horizon. He had been deeply lost in his thoughts and Leonardo's soft voice had startled him badly. He nearly tumbled out of the window and he chastised himself for his inattention. Carelessness like this could get him killed very fast. He needed to pull himself together. He was stronger than that. Ezio righted himself and slowly turned around. Leonardo stood at the door to his rooms. The artist looked as tired as Ezio felt and trepidation was written on his pale face. Why was he even here? He didn't want to talk to Leonardo and yet he positively answered the other man's question. He watched the artist enter the room. A lump formed in Ezio's throat and he had to swallow repeatedly to chase it away. His voice sounded still slightly choked when he asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to apologize, Ezio."

"Apologize?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Ezio. The things I said to you… I didn't mean them. It was a misunderstanding. I thought that I was just one more conquest for you and… The last time we met I simply snapped. I didn't know that your feelings for me were genuine. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me eventually."

"But I told you that I love you…" A sick feeling spread in Ezio's stomach. "You didn't believe me. You thought I was lying to you. But I…"

"Ezio…"

"No! I can't believe it…" The assassin couldn't sit still any longer. He came to his feet and paced restlessly through the small room. "I told you my feelings. Again and again I told you that I love you and you didn't believe me! Why the hell were we even sleeping together, if you didn't believe me?"

Leonardo had raised his hands and tried to placate him, "Ezio, please. I'm so sorry. I wanted to believe you. More than anything on earth I wanted to believe you."

Ezio stared silently at the artist. He didn't know what to think about this mess. He only knew that it was getting worse. Leonardo said, "Look, I know that this must sound terrible for you, but I have to tell you. I _have_ to tell you."

The assassin tried to show no outward reaction, but his eyes were burning and he was desperately fighting against his tears.

"I love you, Ezio. I loved you since our first meeting. And I always dreamed that maybe someday you would reciprocate my feelings. But I knew at the same time that these dreams would never come true. I know that you love women. You love sex. And that's okay. So I had resigned myself to admire you from afar and just stay your friend. And then you come into my atelier and tell me that you're in love with me! At first I was so happy but then… I was scared that I was just one more conquest for you. I didn't want to commit myself, because I feared that it would hurt me even worse when you had enough of me. When you kept pressing me about my feelings for you, I lashed out. I didn't mean it, Ezio."

"What made you change your mind?" Ezio's voice sounded hollow. No wonder. He felt empty.

"Rosa visited me. She told me that you were not feeling well. And that you have stayed away from the courtesans for quite some time."

"Please leave, Leonardo."

Shocked surprise flashed across the artist's face. "Ezio…"

Anger exploded in Ezio's chest. "You really think that I would do something like that to you! You think that I'd tell you that I love you, fuck you, and then discard you! I meant every word I said to you and if you can't see that… Please, just go."

Leonardo looked heartbroken, but he nodded and backed without another word out of the door. Ezio couldn't contain his sorrow any longer. Crying he sank beside the window to the floor.

* * *

**LEONARDO**

The last three months had been tough for Leonardo. Since his visit to Ezio's rooms he hadn't seen the assassin again, but his thoughts were more often than not with the younger man. He just couldn't forget their short-lived affair and worse he couldn't forget their final confrontation. The constant feeling of heartbreak was now nothing new for him, but the nagging feeling of guilt was slowly driving him up the walls. Why hadn't he trusted the younger man more? Ezio had always been a faithful friend, why had he assumed that he wouldn't be a faithful lover as well? Why hadn't he simply talked with Ezio about this matter? Why hadn't he simply shared his fears and worries?

Of course Leonardo knew the answers to these now pointless questions. He had been afraid that his suspicions would be confirmed. He had been afraid to bare his soul. Leonardo was friendly with everyone, but had never been good with opening up. It was better to keep one's innermost thoughts and feelings hidden. It was safer. But with Ezio things were supposed to be different. His feelings for the assassin were genuine and still he hadn't been able to open up.

Leonardo sighed deeply and lowered his tools. He couldn't concentrate any longer. Why was he still beating himself up about those things? They were in the past and he couldn't change them now. He'd had his chance and he'd blown it. Maybe they eventually could salvage their friendship.

A tentative knock on his door startled Leonardo out of his thoughts. For a split second hope flared in his chest. Maybe it was Ezio… He ruthlessly quashed the little spark of optimism. He shouldn't do things like that to himself. He straightened his posture and called, "Come in."

The heavy wooden door opened slowly and a hooded figure poked its head into the atelier. A very familiar hooded figure. Leonardo's heart hammered painfully in his chest and he had to swallow. Ezio. The assassin hesitantly entered the room. Silence stretched between them until Leonardo couldn't take it any longer. He cleared his throat and wanted to speak, but Ezio was faster, "I wanted to ask, if you could help me. Of course only if you've time. I can come back later, if you want to…"

The younger man trailed uncertainly off and Leonardo hastened to answer, "No! No, please stay."

A small smile tugged at Ezio's lips and Leonardo mirrored him. "How can I help you?"

Ezio pulled a codex page out of his robes and offered it to Leonardo. The artist took the page and said, "Would you like to wait while I work on the translation?"

Ezio nodded and took a seat at the table. Leonardo smiled again and then bent to his task. After several moments the assassin asked softly, "How are you doing, Leonardo?"

The artist looked up. How was he doing? Not very well, to tell the truth. He finally answered, "I'm alright, I guess. I'm… I miss you, Ezio."

"I miss you too, Leonardo."

Leonardo's vision was getting blurry and he said, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you more. I should have talked to you. Please, forgive me."

"It's okay, Leonardo. It's okay." Ezio's voice sounded rough. "The last few months I was thinking a lot. About us. About me. And… I guess your suspicions weren't entirely unreasonable. My reputation isn't the best. I can understand why you doubted me. Why you doubted us. But I swear to you that I wasn't unfaithful and that I meant every word I said to you."

"I know. God, I know. I just wish that I could undo everything that had happened between us."

"Everything?"

"Only the bad things."

Ezio reached over the table and gently touched Leonardo's hand. "I still love you, Leonardo. Do you think that maybe… Maybe we can start anew. Have a new beginning. If you want to."

"I would like that very much. And I love you too."

Ezio rose and stepped over to Leonardo, who had abandoned his seat as well. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Leonardo couldn't help but smile. He liked their new start already. And this time they would make things right.

THE END.


End file.
